No Rhyme, No Reason
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Twenty drabbles for the Globetrotter Drabble Challenge:: 20. Fred and George: "'Fred and George Weasley,' Fred laughs, turning to his twin. 'Respectable businessmen. Who would've thought'"
1. Percy

A/N: For the Globetrotter Drabble Competition (Los Angeles: write about taking the easy way out) and If You Dare (138. Choices).

He'd sworn that his family had been foolish. They had followed Dumbledore blindly, placing their trust in an old man following the word of a child. He'd clung to his belief that he'd made the right choice, that his position in the Ministry had been worth that sacrifice.

And now the truth is out. Percy has been the blind fool. All those days spent hanging on to every hope that You-Know-Who hadn't returned have turned to dust.

He knows he should go home and apologize. However hard it may be, he knows his family will forgive him and welcome him back with open arms. It's the right thing to do, the sort of road a noble Gryffindor would take.

But Percy has always had a Slytherin heart. Hasn't he already proven as much, exchanging his family for power? And now, he's too far gone, and denial is too sweet, too simple a choice to give up.


	2. LilyJames

A/N: For the Globetrotter Drabble Competition (London: write something pre-Trio), Snakes and Ladders (Lily Evans), and If You Dare (575. Yes or no).

"Go out with me."

Lily scowls. It's the same thing every year. James goes around, demanding that she date him. Each year, he only grows more persistent, more annoying.

Lily sniffs and turns away.

"Evans! Come on!" James calls, catching her wrist and spinning her to face him again, a wounded smile on his lips. "It's a yes or no question."

"No it isn't."

His eyes roll, and James shakes his head. "Fine. I suppose it's also a maybe question. Or a go to hell question. Or-"

"It isn't a question," she says, her tone level in spite of her annoyance. "It's a demand. You never _ask_."

For several seconds, James is silent. His jaw hangs somewhat slack, moving slowly without words as though he's trying to say something but can't figure out how. Then, he looks serious, if a bit sheepish. "Fine. You win. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me next month, Evans?"

"We'll see."

"Yes or no!"

It's funny seeing him like this. Arrogant, confident James Potter, deflated worked up. Lily fights a giggle as she turns away again. "We'll see."

"Is that a yes?"

"Maybe."


	3. BellatrixAlice

A/N: For the Globetrotter Drabble Comp (Kuala Lampur: Write something with two or more genres. I've chosen romance and tragedy with a touch of angst), the Femmslash Project, and If You Dare (103. I doubt it).

I.

"Bella means beautiful," Alice says. "Very fitting."

Bellatrix shakes her head, touching her lover's cheek. "_Bellatrix_ is a warrior," she corrects. "Nothing beautiful about that."

But Alice doesn't seem put off. She's always lived in her little world of optimism, refusing to see how ugly life could be. "You could be both. A beautiful warrior," she suggests with the softest of smiles.

"I doubt it."

"You could try."

There's never any use in arguing with Alice. Whenever she believes in something, she's stubborn and unshakable. Bellatrix humors her, laughing and shrugging. "I'll try to be beautiful for you."

II.

Bellatrix crouches before Alice, praying the others won't notice the tears clinging to her lashes. Alice, her Alice, just lays there, the light long gone from her eyes. And it's all Bellatrix's fault.

"We should finish them," Barty says, eagerness heavy in his voice.

"No," Bellatrix growls, grateful her voice is stronger than she feels. "They're useless now, anyway."

She leans in, touching Alice's cheek gently the way she had when they were younger. "I'm sorry," she whispers. "I'm sorry I couldn't be beautiful for you."


	4. Colin

A/N: For the Globetrotter Competition (Dublin: write about sickness, disease, or death) and If You Dare (176. A promise is...)

I.

"You'll come back, won't you?" Dennis asks quietly, his voice shaking. "Promise me you'll come back, Col."

The older boy smiles weakly. What he'd give to reassure his little brother, to offer a promise so freely. But Colin knows that a promise is a dangerous thing if it can't be kept. "Look after Dad, okay?" he says instead, resting a hand on Dennis' shoulder, trying his best to be brave.

"You're coming back."

Colin turns, starting away, swallowing down the guilt, quickly getting lost in the crowd.

"Colin! Promise me!" Dennis is still yelling, but his pleas are soon drowned out by the murmur of anxious students.

II.

For a moment, Colin begins to think that he _will_ return to Dennis, that he'll make it through this war after all. He is quick in battle, nimbly dodging flashes of light. Maybe, he thinks, maybe it will be okay.

"Kid, look out!" someone cries.

But Colin barely turns in time to see the streak of green before it finds his chest.

III.

"Your brother was a hero," his father says, using that same forced strong voice that Colin had used.

"I know," Dennis says, placing his hand on the gravestone.

He had wanted a promise, and Colin had refused. At the time, it had felt cruel. But now Dennis understands.

It had been war. Cruel, brutal war. Promises offered would have been fragile things, easy to break, and Colin would only have made one if he'd known it could be kept.


	5. Sirius

AN: For the Globetrotter Competition (Manila: write about someone who's close to somebody else), If You Dare (854. Broadway).

_"Those you've known and lost still walk behind you. All alone, they linger til they find you."- Spring Awakening, 'Those You've Known'_

They had been close from the start, almost like brothers from that very first day on the Hogwarts Express. For years, they had been inseparable. When Sirius had run away, it had been James and his family who'd welcomed him with open arms, like Sirius had always been part of the household.

Friends. Partners in crime. Brothers.

"Two halves of a whole," James had remarked on a particularly poetic day.

But now, one half is missing. There will never be another late night talk over smuggled liquor. No more planning the future. No more lazy days spent pretending to be productive, responsible adults.

James is dead, and Sirius is left alone to rot in this cell.

Some nights, Sirius evaluates his options. Some nights, death seems like the only choice. A world without his best mate is wrong, and Sirius can't stand the thought of carrying on without him.

But those are the nights when he can feel James beside him. When he's got his shirt off, prepared to rip a strip to form an impromptu noose, he can hear that voice, almost laughing.

"No offense, Padfoot, but I'm not ready to see you just yet."

And it's all in his head. Sirius knows the voice isn't real, that James will never speak again. Still, it's the smallest of comforts, and it's enough to make Sirius curl up against the wall, choking on sobs he can't let escape.

"I'm sorry, Prongs," he whispers. "So...sorry."

It's his imagination, his time spent in isolation playing tricks on him. But Sirius can feel his friend touching his shoulder, whispering that there's nothing to be forgiven for.

And it isn't real. It will never be real. But, somehow, it's enough.


	6. CharlieDraco

AN: For the Globetrotter Competition (Reykjavik: use the words smoky and bay as prompts), and If You Dare (235. wine). And for Sam because can't-cook!Draco is entirely her fault.

Charlie opens the door to their flat, immediately greeted by whisps of acrid smoke. Coughing, he covers his mouth with the collar of his shirt, trying to remain calm.

If the flat is on fire, Draco is perfectly capable of extinguishing the flames and getting out, Charlie reminds himself as he follows the trail into the kitchen.

"Draco?" he calls, waving his hand in a poor attempt to part the smoky air.

"Charlie!" There's no fear or panic in his voice, only a hint of annoyance. "You're supposed to be at work."

"Slow day for dragons," Charlie says, opening a window and letting the smoke drift out. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Cooking."

"You don't know how to cook."

Draco shrugs, gesturing proudly to a hunk of something charred in the center of a pan filled with smaller, equally charred things. "See? I can cook," he says stubbornly. "Fine dining, that. Wine, bay leaves, garlic..."

By now, Charlie knows not to argue with Draco. He leans in, pecking his boyfriend's cheek with light affection. "It looks marvelous," he says, silently hoping that Draco hasn't used [I]all the wine since he's expected to soldier through this meal.


	7. Regulus

AN: For the Globetrotter Competition (Hong Kong: write about someone following someone else's orders), If You Dare (892. Cold as ice)

"Go on, dear, sweet, cousin," Bellatrix purrs, nudging the whimpering witch with her foot. "Prove yourself."

The younger boy shakes his head, a lump of ice in his stomach. This has been his dream. Follow his cousin. Redeem his family's name that his brother his tarnished. But this...

This is too real, too much. He's only a boy. This woman at his feet has done nothing wrong.

"Do it, Regulus," his cousin urges, her voice sharper.

"I can't."

"The Dark Lord has chosen you. You should be honored!"

Regulus lifts his wand, lips parting, but the words don't come out.

"A little motivation to loosen your tongue, then," Bellatrix laughs, aiming her own wand at him. "Cr-"

"Avada Kedavra!" Regulus says, and, in a flash of green, the woman on the ground falls silent.

Bellatrix kisses Regulus on the cheek, lips twisting into a grin against his flesh. "Good boy," she laughs. "Such a good boy."

Regulus doubles over, throwing up.


	8. DeanLuna

AN: Globetrotter Competition (Oslo: Write about Luna) and If You Dare (156. Future). I intended to write this from Luna's pov, but Dean is so demanding and took over. Cheeky bastard...

Over the past few months, Dean had come to terms with the fact that the rest of his (probably short) life would be spent on the run, miserable and filthy. He'd finally accepted that maybe he wouldn't make it through this bloody war. Maybe he'd be just another casualty on a list that never stopped growing.

But there are crazy miracles in this world, and he's safe at Shell Cottage, and Luna takes his hand.

Luna. Loony Luna. At school, he'd never given her much thought. She'd always just been the daft little Ravenclaw full of impossible theories. She'd always been someone to laugh at.

Dean sees her in different light now as her pale skin juxtaposes against his dark flesh. There isn't some crazy girl beside him, leading him off to Merlin knows where. There's nothing to laugh at as she tells him stories of Wrackles and Nargspurts, or whatever it is that she's on about.

No.

Beside him is a beautiful girl with a radiant smile and kind heart. And maybe she's still impossible and absolutely mental, but when she touches him, Dean thinks, for the first time in a long time, that maybe he has a chance at a future after all.


	9. Unrequited DudleyPiers

AN: Globetrotter Competition (Istanbul: Write about someone trying to change who they are) and If You Dare (328. Get over it). If you are going through what my Dudley is in this piece, please know that you are perfect and beautiful exactly the way you are. Pinky promise.

Dudley tries to deny it. He can't, can't, **can't** feel this way about other blokes. It isn't right.

_Abnormal_, his father would say. Men are supposed to fancy women and vice versa.

But Dudley looks at Piers the way he should look at his girlfriend. Whenever he kisses Nancy, he finds himself wishing it would feel right, wishing he wouldn't wish for Piers to take her place.

"Get over it," he tells himself firmly, refusing to look at his reflection.

Get over it, like it's some sort of illness. Like it's something he can just change.

Maybe he can't. Maybe he'll always be the boy who wishes he could be normal. Maybe he'll spend his days always looking at Piers and just _wanting_.

But it doesn't matter. If he can't change his insides, he'll at least pretend. He'll go to his grave determined to make his outsides nothing but normal.


	10. AndromedaTed

AN: For the Globetrotter Competition (Cannes: Write about a Muggle-born) and If You Dare (905. Never enough).

Ted can never seem to tear his gaze away from Andromeda. He's spent the days memorizing her proud, beautiful features. From the soft smile she wears when she thinks no one is watching, to the cold exterior when she's around the other Slytherins. Ted has memorized every angle of her face, every shift of the corners of her lips, every blink.

But he knows he'll only ever watch her. After all, what is he?

He's just a silly, useless Hufflepuff with what she'd call filthy blood running through his veins. His family lives a comfortable life, but they're not the sort of wealthy worthy of the Black family's time.

Ted knows he could never be enough to change her mind. But he can watch, and he can dream.


	11. RonHermione

AN: For Globetrotter Competition (NYC: Write about someone/thing peaceful) and If You Dare (900. Teasing). For Nina.

Hermione feels a certain sadness as they return home from the train station. It's been years since the house has been so empty, and she immediately finds herself fretting.

What if Rose has forgotten something? What if Hugo gets lost? What if-

Ron stops in front of her abruptly, reaching back in a gesture for her to do the same. "Hear that?" he asks, his tone surprisingly serious.

Hermione pauses, straining to hear anything. Perhaps Ron has seen something. Have they been robbed? "What is it?" she asks, drawing her wand.

He turns, a teasing smile on his lips. "Absolute silence," he says, wrapping his arms around his wife. "No loud voices. No bangs and explosions. Isn't it peaceful?"

In spite of her worries, Hermione returns the smile. "Ron, be serious," she laughs.

"I am serious. How are we going to cope with no kids around and a house to ourselves?" he asks, his tone suggestive as he raises his brows.

Getting the message, Hermione shrugs, fighting a grin. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Of course. You're the smart one," he says, scooping her into his arms and carrying her off.


	12. Oliver

AN: For the Globetrotter Competition (Toronto: Write about a Quidditch team) and If You Dare (728. What if I'm right?)

This will be the last time the seven of them go on the Quidditch pitch together. Oliver tries not to think about this as he begins his usual pep talk. All the while, however, his mind is elsewhere.

Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. The three of them have been nothing short of perfect in the years that he's known them. None could rival their grace in the air and on the ground.

Fred and George. Oliver has often wanted to take a bat to their skulls, admittedly. Though they're damn good Beaters, they never seem to know when to be serious. Still, their undying cheer has often been the only source of hope after a defeat.

Harry. He'd been a bit of a surprise in the early days. Maybe Oliver had even been a little skeptical about adding him to the team. But he's proven himself time and time again, and he's remained humble through it all.

Oliver is moving on to bigger things. He'll be on a professional team, surrounded by people who share his passion for the sport. But he doubts his new teammates will compare to this ragtag, glorious group before him.

"Great speech, Oliver," Katie says, patting him on the back.

Oliver is barely aware that he'd even come to a stop. "Er...thanks."

What if he's right? What if these are his glory days, and he'll never have the honor of flying with anyone like the Gryffindor Quidditch team? What if this will be his last truly amazing match?

For once, Oliver finds himself not really caring if they win or lose, as long as they do it as a team.


	13. Cho

AN: For the Globetrotter Competition (Cairo: Write about someone who's lost) and If You Dare (154. Someone to love).

Cedric had been her anchor. He had kept her afloat in the ever changing world around them.

But now he is gone, and Cho is drifting. Cho is lost and confused, and there's no one to hold her steady anymore.

Harry tries. But how can Cho cling to him when she remembers how Cedric would hold her?

Michael tries, but Cho only sees Cedric there beside her, and she only drifts farther, slowly breaking.

Cedric would want her to be strong. He'd want her to wash ashore to solid ground again. But she's drifting beyond reach, and maybe she's content with it.

At least, lost in the darkness, she can still pretend Cedric is there to guide her home.


	14. Bill and Victoire

AN: For the Globetrotter Drabble Competition (Luxembourg City: Write about Gringotts, Goblins, or Bill Weasley) and If You Dare (180. Throw a fit)

Victoire stomps her foot, folding her arms over her chest with a huff. Bill is glad his daughter's fit has dwindled down to a less physical form. He highly doubts the house can withstand the wrath of a distressed child.

"It isn't fair, Daddy," Victoire sniffs, slumping on her bed and kicking a doll for good measure. "Why does Mummy have to have another baby?"

Bill takes a steadying breath. They've been through this several times already, and he knows it isn't any easier for his daughter. "These things happen when you're a grownup, princess," he explains patiently, sitting beside her and stroking her strawberry blonde hair. "Sometimes mummies and daddies want to build a family so there can be lots of love."

"But it isn't fair! I don't want a little brother or sister!"

"I had little brothers and a little sister," he says. "They're not so bad."

Victoire doesn't answer. Instead, she curls into his side sniffling.

"Come on, honey. It'll be okay. You'll have someone to play with."

The child peers up at him through her lashes, and Bill is sure they're close to a breakthrough. "Will I still be your little princess?"

With a chuckle, Bill scoops her into his arms. "Always."


	15. Minerva

AN: For the Globetrotter Competition (Edinburgh: Write about a Quidditch player) and If You Dare (267. Illegal).

"Are you okay, Minnie?" Pomona asks, hovering over her friend's hospital bed with a pained expression. "Can I get you anything?"

"The entire Slytherin team's heads on a stick would be lovely," Minerva answers dryly.

She isn't a violent person. She's never even felt genuine rage. But the broken ribs and concussion from an illegal move have changed her perspective. It would be delightful to see Slytherin crushed.

The Hufflepuff shakes her head, sighing. "I'm afraid I'm all out sticks," she says, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Anything else?"

"Some water, then," Minerva mutters grudgingly.

Deep down, she knows she'll never be satisfied until Slytherin has been brought down.


	16. Neville

AN: For the Globetrotter Competition (Canberra: Write about a planned event or planned meeting), If You Dare (72. When words were actions), and the Snakes and Ladders Challenge (Neville Longbottom).

.

Neville is not Harry. He isn't a leader. He isn't some golden boy that people naturally look up.

He's just Neville.

But now, he's something more. Long gone are the days of hiding in the shadows. There's no longer a fumbling, awkward, forgetful child standing at the front of the group.

He's just Neville, but, somehow, that doesn't matter.

"Right," he says, praying he can keep his voice level, praying that he won't mess things up.

His eyes flicker across the newly reformed Dumbledore's Army. Several eyes peer back at him, looking for him to guide them.

Hogwarts is threatened, and it's time for action, time to stand up to the Death Eaters who have overtaken the Ministry and the castle.

Neville doesn't know what he's doing, but the rush of adrenaline in his veins makes him forget all his doubts. "I think you all know why we're here," he says.

A collective nod from the group.

"Then I won't waste time reminding you," he continues, feeling more confident with each word that escapes. "The time for talk is over. It's time to show them who this castle really belongs to. It's time to rise up and take action!"

A cheer erupts. It hadn't been the sort of eloquent, organized speech Hermione might have written, but Neville can see hope igniting like fire throughout the room.

As the others begin talking among themselves and throwing out ideas, Neville takes a step to the side, breathing a sigh of relief.


	17. Rodolphus

AN: For the Globetrotter Drabble Competition (Montreal: write about someone who feels second best) and If You Dare (657. True feelings).

She is his wife. She is meant to be faithful to him and only him.

Rodolphus tells himself this every day. He convinces himself that if he repeats this mantra it will be true in the end.

But he's seen the way Bellatrix looks at their master. The wanting in her gaze and the way her body instinctively gravitates toward the Dark Lord are a painful reminder of her true feelings.

The Dark Lord is powerful. A man of action whose madness matches hers. Rodolphus is nothing compared to him.

In the end, he knows that he must accept it. Their marriage is only an act to keep up appearances, and Rodolphus will never be anything more than a substitute for the man Bellatrix cannot have.


	18. BartyCedric

AN: For the Globetrotter Competition (Jerusalem: write about an older person), Music Appreciation (Emilie Autumn, entry one), and If You Dare (857. Willing to do anything). For Paula.

"_If I can't make you leave, how can I save you from me?"- Emilie Autumn, Save You_

**I. **

Cedric is still so young, so easily swayed. Barty can see it in his eyes. Give the boy a monster, and he shows it love, willing to follow it into darkness.

Barty had been that way once. He'd hung onto the pretty promises Regulus had given him, all the velvet whispers of belonging. And Barty, of course, had believed him, so naive and trusting, willing to do anything for love, just as Cedric is now.

Barty can use him. He can warp Cedric into something new, something dark, and he can never fear loneliness again.

But when Cedric looks at him, Barty can feel the cruel stab of guilt. Cedric is good, and he has such a bright future ahead of him. Can Barty really live with himself if he were to lead Cedric down the very path that has changed him into this bitter, twisted shell of his younger self?

If he stays, Cedric is damned. But loyal, faithful, beautiful Cedric would never willingly abandon him.

**II**.

"I'm a monster."

"You're not," Cedric whispers.

But Barty isn't listening. "I can't turn you into one, Cedric."

"Barty-"

"How's your drink?" Barty offers a strained grin. "Be careful. Forgetfulness Potions can be a real bitch the morning after."

Cedric goes pale, eyes widening as the betrayal sinks in. "You've- Why?"

"I love you. I had to save you."


	19. Hogwarts

AN: For the Globetrotter Drabble Competition (Prague: Write about Hogwarts) and If You Dare (344. It's a pity). For Sam who put the idea of writing from the castle's pov into my head.

They build me up. Two men and two women put their blood, sweat, and tears into me.

"She'll be a place of hope," the kind one says.

"A place of honor," the brave one adds.

"A den of knowledge," the intelligent one agrees.

"A place of power," the cunning one laughs.

And they change my insides, crafting me into what they dream of. Each person weaves a little piece of themselves into my foundation, making me stronger until I am ready.

And when that time comes, they gather together once more with proud faces and hopeful voices. They declare that it is done, that I will be a refuge for those who wish to learn. Only death, they vow, will ever part the four of them.

But I can see something dark in the cunning one's eyes. So soon is he dissatisfied, upset blazing in his eyes.

What a pity it is that my walls cannot speak, and I cannot warn them of the dark days to come.


	20. Fred and George

20. Fred and George

AN: For the Globetrotter Comp (Rio de Janeiro: Write about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes).

"Would you look at that," George says proudly, straightening a crooked box on one of the many shelves lined with their products.

At first, Fred doesn't say anything. He just moves forward, hands gliding over the shelves, a grin on his lips. All their hard work, all their dreams and plans, and now it's come to life.

So much for the Weasley twins who would never amount to much. So much for the Weasley twins who would end up engaged in illegal activities like Dung.

This is theirs. This will be their legacy, not a bunch a wild pranks and a heavily tarnished school reputation.

"Fred and George Weasley," Fred laughs, turning to his twin. "Respectable businessmen. Who would've thought?"


End file.
